Not like the other Boys
by The Delusional Hero
Summary: Él no es como los demás, él es alguien especial, alguien... HitoshiBrooklyn, KaiYuriy
1. You

… _Notas de Inicio: Primera participación en este anime, dedicada a quienes leí por mera coincidencia al principio, y… que verdaderamente se han convertido (junto con sus historias) en parte de mi extraña estancia en el mundo… Anyanka Khushrenada, El Espíritu de Kokoro Yana, GabZ, Mikael Mudou, Sacristhia I. Oscurathy, Zhena Hik. _

**† Not like the other boys †**

Géneros: Angst/Drama

Tipo: Songfic.

Advertencias: Lemon, rape, OC (Original Characters), violencia.

Rating: 16+

Canción e Intérprete: Not like the other girls (Versión masculina, yo la cambié para que fuera acorde a la historia) The Rasmus

Subdividido en 2 prólogos y 2 mini capítulos.

**La línea va así:** Prólogo 1, Capítulo 1, Prólogo 2, Capítulo 2.

**Pero la canción:** Prólogo 1, Prólogo 2, Capítulo 1, Capítulo 2.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. You**

_Laboratorios de BioVolt, 1:42 a.m… Sujeto de Pruebas:_** _060606Brooklyn_**

La sala era inmensa, con muebles grandiosos, y en el medio de esta había un joven de 15 años a lo mucho, sentado en el suelo, a su alrededor unos doce cadáveres degollados, la ropa blanca del adolescente ahora manchada de carmesí...

- ¿Cuantos fueron ahora?

- Una docena.

- El muchacho tiene un futuro grande si Voltaire lo decide...

- Lo será... es el favorito de Hitoshi... siendo así, se ganó el premio anticipadamente.

Esos hombres hablaban sobre él, lo sabía... su mente maquinaba ideas acerca de lo que le hacían, sus ojos perdidos en la nada...

- _¿Por qué¿Por qué me hacen esto? Me siento tan solo... estoy tan solo... ¿Por qué tengo que matarlos si no me han hecho nada?_

Una voz en su interior pareció darle las respuestas a sus preguntas.

_- Todos te odian, te quieren lejos... y si no acabas con ellos ahora... ellos acabarán contigo..._

De sus ojos esmeraldas cayeron lágrimas sin razón... y empezó a gritar sin control, sosteniendo su cabeza.

- ¡Sal de mi mente... no me digas eso!

- Brooklyn¡Brooklyn!

Gritó un hombre joven entrando a la habitación, sus ojos marrones asustados, y conmovidos a la vez.

El joven dejó de gritar y se abrazó a aquel hombre que nunca lo había decepcionado.

- Hitoshi... esa... esa voz...

- Calma Brooklyn... calma.

Brooklyn lo abrazó, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Hitoshi, calmando su llanto… la sangre en sus ropas manchó la gabacha de doctor que este llevaba, ambos cuerpos brindándose calor, disfrutando uno del otro, como siempre lo habían deseado.

- Kinomiya, regresa aquí en estos precisos momentos… ese niño necesita un castigo por su insolencia… tú bien sabes a lo que se debe atener si hace eso.

Se oyó una voz que venía aparentemente de ninguna parte, pero era la cabina de observaciones. Voltaire estaba ahí.

- Pero Voltaire, no ha visto la luz del día en tres años, no ha interactuado con nadie en ese tiempo, ese niño…

Detuvo su queja cuando sintió que Brooklyn le abrazaba por detrás, sollozando quedamente…

- Hitoshi… vete…

- Pero…

- ¡Lárgate!

Gritó, una extraña fuerza envió al Doctor Kinomiya lejos del área, mientras que el muchacho de ojos vacíos era retenido por varios hombres vestidos con el uniforme de BioVolt, le inyectaron calmantes y sin ningún aviso uno sacó un látigo con el cual empezó a golpear al muchacho indefenso que en su estado no podía hacer nada para defenderse…

En su mente, esa voz extraña, como la suya propia le formulaba millones de preguntas…

_- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

- ¿Yo?... deseo… deseo… morir…

_- ¿Seguro?_

-… No… Hitoshi se pondría muy triste…

_- ¿Estás seguro de eso¿Cómo sabes que Hitoshi no quiere solo tu cuerpo?_

- Él me… ama…

_- Todo el mundo te odia… no hay nadie que quiera a un enfermo mental… tú estás enfermo… tú eres tu propia enfermedad… Acéptalo, Hitoshi te va a dejar, te va a dañar._

- No es cierto… tú no sabes nada…

_- Yo soy tú_

- No… tú eres solo mi imaginación…

_- Yo soy tu "yo" verdadero… la inteligencia y astucia, tú eres solo una máscara de tu verdadero ser… alguien que no piensa por si mismo… tu mente no soportará más tu enfermedad…Ya hasta deliras con Hitoshi…_

- Yo… lo… amo…

El chico había comenzado a gritar sin control, esta vez por el dolor de su espalda desfigurada por el látigo, la carne viva siendo azotada con fuerza… Hitoshi veía la escena unos metros lejos de ahí, pero ni una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

Los uniformes negros de esos sujetos eran salpicados ferozmente por la sangre de Brooklyn. Voltaire observaba complacido hasta que se cansó.

- Suficiente, llévenlo a la celda 060606, y asegúrense de dejarlo con grilletes, no sabemos qué puede hacer…

Atendieron y arrastraron al muchacho aún semiconsciente a una celda oscura, su lugar de castigo, un rastro de sangre dejaba su espalda al rozarse contra el suelo, Hitoshi observó seriamente.

**No more blame, I am destined to keep you sane**

(No más culpa, estoy destinado a mantenerte cuerdo)

**Gotta rescue the flame**

(Tengo que rescatar la llama…)

**Gotta rescue the flame in your Heart**

(Tengo que rescatar la llama en tu corazón)

**No more blood, I will be here for you my love**

(No más sangre, yo estaré aquí para ti mi amor)

**I will stand by your side**

(Yo estaré a tu lado)

**The World has forsaken my boy**

(El mundo ha abandonado a mi chico)

**FIN PRÓLOGO 1**

**OKI:** Sigan, sigan que he puesto tres partes de un solo ¬¬U…


	2. Heute

† **Not like the other boys †**

Géneros: Angst/Drama

Tipo: Songfic.

Advertencias: Lemon, rape, OC (Original Characters), violencia.

Rating: 16+

Canción e Intérprete: Not like the other girls (Versión masculina, yo la cambié para que fuera acorde a la historia) The Rasmus

Subdividido en 2 prólogos y 2 mini capítulos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3. Heute **

- Oiga, entrenador…

- ¿Si, Brooklyn?

Preguntó acariciando la espalda desnuda del muchacho sobre él, mientras que este dejaba que las lágrimas se secaran en su rostro bello, Hitoshi tenía el pecho mojado con las lagrimas de aquel jovencito, la almohada húmeda aún.

- ¿No cree que yo…?

- No Brooklyn, no puedes. ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetirlo?

- Ninguna, entrenador Kinomiya.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello del hombre de cabello azul marino, pero este al sentir el contacto de los labios del chico en su cuello, se levantó bruscamente, botando a Brooklyn de la cama, cayó sentado, la alfombra manchándose con la sangre de su entrada violentada…

- ¿Entrenador?

- Duerme en el suelo Brooklyn.

- Pero si es invierno… necesito estar a su lado, quiero que me dé su calor, entrenador Kinomiya.

- ¡Duerme YA!

Gritó un desesperado Hitoshi, mientras que le lanzaba una sabana al de los ojos de esmeralda, que sintió lágrimas querer venir y salir, pero no las dejó. Llorar no era de él, bueno, no por algo tan estúpido.

- Guten Nacht… Ausbilder _(Buenas noches… Entrenador)_

Murmuró, Hitoshi escuchó, pero no hizo caso, era irrelevante tratar bien a una bestia como ese niño, o adolescente, como fuera, tenía 17 años, y siendo el sujeto de pruebas más alterado de BioVolt, había matado a cientos de personas en los últimos dos meses de experimentos en él, y casi lo asesina a él, pero por alguna razón inconclusa no lo había hecho, y había pronunciado algo antes de dejar de atacarlo con cuchillos.

- Ai Shiteru

Y se había desmayado…

Recordaba que Voltaire le había ordenado casarse legalmente con el sujeto de pruebas _060606Brooklyn_ para que pasara desapercibido ante la sociedad, así que apenas el joven cumplió 17, lo había desposado, en una ceremonia fría y bastante lúgubre a su parecer, todos vestidos de negro, incluso su hermano, que lució sencillamente estúpido (OKI: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hito ¬¬), pero a pesar de eso, Brooklyn saludaba felizmente a todos, desde su demente abuelo hasta al abogado que casi lo abofetea.

Como sea, Brooklyn parecía inofensivo, pero empezó a ahorcar ligeramente a una de las doctoras de BioVolt que lo llamó "huérfano" "bestia" y cosas por el estilo, por eso, una cabeza voló, pero, no importó, lo importante era el casamiento, no las personas.

- Hito… Oh… Hito… Entrenador… así… mmmm

Sonaban leves gemidos de voz de Brooklyn, al parecer, teniendo un sueño húmedo… Hitoshi rió, el ojiverde era un adicto al sexo, se lo pedía siempre, estuviera duchándose, cocinando, descansando… aunque pensaba que tal vez la falta de amor le haya afectado en algo al chico, además de los maltratos psicológicos que recibió siempre.

No era por molestar, pero ya le hartaban esos gemidos con su nombre, así que mejor lo despertaba y lo callaba. Sacudió el frío cuerpo en la alfombra, notando una mancha considerable de sangre en la sabana y la alfombra.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Entrenador?

- Tus gemidos no me dejan dormir…

- Lo siento, gomen nasai.

Dijo sonrojándose fuertemente mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos ante las palabras de Hitoshi. Le daba pena… sentía, era un humano…

- Entrenador…

- ¿Si Brooklyn?

- ¿Me… daría un…?

- ¿Un qué?

- Un… un beso

Hitoshi miró los ojos de Brooklyn, la inocencia perdida se reflejaba en ellos, como dos esmeraldas sin brillo ni razón de ser tan bellas… pero no sintió compasión.

- No

Y se acostó, Brooklyn volvió a su lugar, tocando sus labios con sus dedos, jugueteando y fantaseando que eran los labios de su entrenador los que le acariciaban.

- Te amo, Entrenador...

Murmuró, y regresó a su sueño...

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Sintió cómo una mano acariciaba sus cabellos, era su Entrenador.

- Guten Morgen, Herr Hitoshi.

- Hola Brooklyn.

Respondió fríamente, Brooklyn trató de tomar su mano, pero Hitoshi la apartó rápidamente, y le pegó a Brooklyn en su mano.

- ¡Ouch! Gomen nasai... no me pegue Entrenador Kinomiya... por favor...

Hitoshi tenía su mano arriba, pero una lágrima de los ojos verdes lo sacó de su "trance violento".

- Brooklyn...

- Entrenador... Ai shiteru...

Esta vez la mejilla de Brooklyn se puso roja y ardía, incluso a Kinomiya le dolía la mano por tal golpe.

- ¿Quieres salir o cocino yo?

- ...

- ¿No vas a responder? Bien, me ducharé e iré a Kamillentee yo solo.

- ...

- ¿Brooklyn?

- Ámame... no te pido más...

- ¿Amarte?

- ... Más allá de mi cuerpo y el placer...

- ...

Hitoshi no respondió pues no sabía que decir, así que se dispuso a seguir los consejos de Voltaire, por primera vez.

- Oye Brooklyn, tengo un látigo, si no quieres probarlo mejor cállate.

El pelirrojo asintió tristemente, y se levantó para acompañar a su entrenador a Kamillentee, su restaurante de comida y postres alemanes y austriacos favorito (OKI: A propósito, _Kamillentee_ significa Manzanilla), Hitoshi se bañó y luego lo hizo Brooklyn. Que se vistió con uno pantalones negros de corte sencillo a la cadera, y una camisa casual del mismo color, pero con la viñeta de identificación _060606Brooklyn_ en un costado del brazo izquierdo, mientras que Hitoshi optó por unos jeans grises y camisa azul marina como su cabello, con sus usuales anteojos color vino.

Salieron y la limosina del peliazul los llevó en unos minutos al restaurante, y ya ahí, escogieron la sala privada, solo para dos, pues si Hitoshi se exaltaba, era capaz de golpear a Brooklyn, lo cual sería deprimente de ver con la apariencia del chico de los ojos de esmeralda.

- Kellner! (¡Camarero!)

Llamó Kinomiya, y llegó un joven de ojos azules a atenderlos con un par de menús, Brooklyn negó el suyo y solo expresó lo que deseaba.

- Tee, bitte (Té, por favor)

Hitoshi lo miró algo extrañado, debería estar hambriento si no había comido en un para de días, al parecer sin un motivo aparente, de todos modos él era el importante ahí, así que ordenó.

- Bauernschmaus und Rot Wein (Bauernschmaus: Selección de carnes, y vino Tinto)

El atractivo mesero de traje negro apuntó y luego se largó en silencio, su cabello rojo como el fuego meciéndose con la brisa del invierno.

- Brooklyn.

- ¿Si?

- ¿No tienes hambre?

- Mmmm… estoy a dieta.

- ¿A dieta?

- Estoy subiendo de peso, no quiero que me vea mal por eso, Entrenador, me gusta que…

No terminó porque Hitoshi comenzó a hablar.

- Mira, aclaremos que… este "matrimonio" no es más que algo para hacerte pasar desapercibido ante la "sociedad", no es que yo quiera realmente estar contigo o algo así.

- Entonces ¿Por qué cuando hacemos el amor me toca con tanto entusiasmo? Me gusta que me toque, que mi abdomen esté pegado al suyo, nuestros vientres unidos…

Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos del pelirrojo, que parecía recordar algo… Hitoshi quiso huir de ese lugar en aquel momento, pero no lo hizo por lástima.

- Como la primera vez…

Hitoshi recordó de golpe la primera vez de Brooklyn, recordó que lo hizo explotar con una simple caricia, pero también recordó que…

- Pero si te violé… ¿Cómo rayos dices que te gustó?

- Es que de verdad lo amo, no me importó el dolor, ni que los ejecutivos de BioVolt nos observaran, solo me importaba el acto, nuestros cuerpos…

Hitoshi observó atentamente la expresión del muchacho, era una de alegría, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, entonces no lo soportó más y le dio una cachetada certera, Brooklyn se sentó en el suelo, en la sala el suave sonido de un violín se escuchaba, que acompañaba el recitar del pelirrojo.

- Ámame Hitoshi… por favor.

- Yo nunca te amé, ya te lo dije…

- Pero…

- ¡Ya cállate, maldita sea!

- Hitoshi, yo no quise que tú te enfada…

Justo antes de terminar la frase, recibió un golpe más en el rostro, lo tenía contra la pared, su espalda tocando el frío concreto, Hitoshi con los ojos como llamas de tan enfadado.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Cállate YA!

Ordenó empezando a golpearlo en el estómago, haciendo que el cuerpo quedara casi inerte en cuestión de segundos… el violín el fondo acompañaba a la perfección aquel despiadado acto, que un par de ojos azules observaron cuando el joven camarero entró a dejar los alimentos.

- Herr. Kinomiya…

Habló el otro muchacho ahí dentro, Hitoshi lo observó y tomó la bandeja con sus manos llenas de sangre, el jovencito no mostró sentimiento alguno al observar el cuerpo ensangrentado en el piso, simplemente se alejó, cerrando la puerta de la sala…

- Hi… Hitoshi…

Habló Brooklyn, cuando un acceso de tos lo hizo taparse la boca y escupir sangre en sus manos, Hitoshi comía tranquilamente, con los cubiertos manchados con la sangre de sus manos, el pelirrojo sonrió una vez más, se arrastró y tomó su taza de té, bebiendo el líquido poco a poco, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su interior.

_Esa noche_

- Entrenador.

- …

Llamó un sollozante Brooklyn a un adormitado Hitoshi que calmaba sus respiraciones, su tercer orgasmo en una sola noche, era para morir… Y Brooklyn… tan estrecho, y cálido… excitante. Una nueva erección se formaba en su cuerpo, Brooklyn se empaló en aquel miembro, gimiendo y llorando, gritando de dolor y placer, se movió con rapidez, su sangre bajaba por su entrada bastante dilatada, manchando las piernas de su Entrenador.

- Brooklyn… Brooklyn… ahhh Brooklyn… más, quiero más… oh si…

- Hitoshi…

Gimió el ojiverde, sintiéndose cerca, a un paso del orgasmo, el cual no tardó mucho en darse, acompañado con un grito placentero de Hitoshi y una frase de Brooklyn…

- ¡Te amo!

Kinomiya no disfrutó su orgasmo, y cuando el pelirrojo se dejó caer, lo botó de su lado, el cuerpo frágil y cansado cayendo al suelo con fuerza, golpeándose la cabeza estrepitosamente. Brooklyn jamás había gritado su amor en medio del acto sexual, pero ahora se sentía reconfortado, se sentía bien…

- Te…….. Amo… Hitoshi…

Su Entrenador no le respondió nada, solamente recordó lo que había pasado, la razón por la que no le respondía… y era que…

† **POV Hitoshi † **

Los laboratorios experimentales de BioVolt…

Un lugar en donde los experimentos más inhumanos de todo el mundo se llevan a la realidad… todos los sujetos son animales… excepto _uno_… el sujeto _060606Brooklyn_, un joven de 14 o 15 años que encontramos un día mientras deambulaba solo por las calles de Moscú, hablaba alemán, entonces supe qué debía hacer, y sabía _quién_ me lo agradecería…

Lo llevé a BioVolt, en donde luego de exhaustivas pruebas concordamos en que poseía un IQ muy elevado, extremadamente diría yo, pero que padecía el peor de los trastornos mentales: La Esquizofrenia… aunque ese no era el problema, sino su depresión, su ensimismamiento…

- Aíslenlo en la celda que llamaremos _060606_ para el sujeto de pruebas _Brooklyn_, lo tendremos en observación y bajo cuarentena.

Había ordenado Boris, así que yo mismo lo llevé a la celda designada para nuestro nuevo huésped Brooklyn, mientras caminábamos él me dijo algo.

- Ich… Ich liebe… (Yo… Yo amo…)

No hablaba bien, pero lo intentaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde su abandono?...

- Ich bin Herr. Kinomiya, Brooklyn. (Yo soy el Señor Kinomiya, Brooklyn)

- Ich liebe… Herr. Kinomiya… (Yo amo… Señor Kinomiya)

Le sonreí y él intentó besarme, peo no se lo permití… ese fue el inicio de algo que sabía sería un caos en mi vida.

Semanas más tarde me enteré de qué era exactamente lo que le hacían al chico, querían entrenarlo como una máquina son sentimientos ni emociones, para que pudiera ganar en cualquier negocio o caso que se le pusiera en frente, lo entrenaron exactamente para _matar_… era bueno, pronto aprendió el inglés, el francés, y español, así como un poco de japonés, era un genio, pero… su enfermedad lo consumía lentamente, lo volvía más agresivo, sin importar con quien fuera…

Por eso… lo empezaron a torturar, y sabía cuál era su castigo si amaba o se portaba mal… azotes, quemaduras, electricidad, de todo…

Terminaba realmente mal, con costillas rotas, moretones y heridas por todos lados, a veces con la espalda irreconocible… era cuestión de si Boris deseaba verlo sufrir o no también, pues él tomaba como pretexto para torturarlo cualquier cosa…

Cuando cumplió 16 ya se portaba mejor, su esquizofrenia estaba controlada casi totalmente… en un tiempo más me di cuenta de los planes de Voltaire, lo cual era de menor importancia, excepto porque Brooklyn mataría a cuanto ser se atreviera contradecirle en sus creencias o forma de pensar, tachando a mi persona, pues él me "amaba" pero sentí que no era para mí, el chico era un monstruo, no amaba, no sentía, solo servía para matar… Voltaire quería que me casara con él.

Lo hice sin amarlo, a sabiendas de que el amor de ese ser no era más que ficción, un invento para manipular a la gente, pero… ¿Será que dándome cuenta de esto, dejé de sentir el cariño que le tuve siempre? No, pero estoy seguro de que no es de confiar, carajo, él dice amarme, pero simplemente no puedo creerlo, si es una bestia para matar y conquistar…

Mi elección depende de sus instintos y sus pensamientos… sé como probar si en verdad me ama…

† **Fin de POV Hitoshi †**

_Semanas más tarde_

La vida se había vuelto insoportable para ambos Kinomiya… Hitoshi maltratando a Brooklyn, como siempre, no era extraño, y Brooklyn deprimido, en un encierro casi total, no le gustaba, le recordaba a los experimentos que se practicaban con él en cuartos como ese…

† **Conciencia de Brooklyn †**

_- ¿Estás feliz?_

Le preguntó esa voz, así que contestó

- No.

_- Ves lo que te dije… no te ama…_

- ¡Cállate!

Gritó y tembló del frío… hacía frío, la habitación se había puesto más oscura, invitando a las sombras a unirse a la conversación…

_- No te pongas así… demuéstrale tu amor… entrégate sin lágrimas, entrégate y no te arrepentirás de tu elección, él te amará más…_

- Ya lo he hecho… él no me ama, o si me ama, pero lo niega…

_- Suicídate._

- ¿Qué?

_- Si, puede funcionar… hazlo, no tienes nada que perder… la vida es algo trivial…_

- No puedo…

_- Si, si puedes…_

- ¡No quiero! ¡YA CÁLLATE!

† **Fin Conciencia de Brooklyn †**

- Hitoshi…

Llamó el pelirrojo a su Entrenador, este entró a la habitación que compartían y vio a Brooklyn con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos…

- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me ames?...

Hitoshi lo observó caminar y tomar unas tijeras de una gaveta… no se inmutó, no pensó en qué haría

- Ya sé…

Se respondió a si mismo, y acercó las tijeras a su cuello, justo sobre la aorta…

- ¿Me suicido Entrenador Kinomiya?... Lo haré todo con la condición de que me ame… diga usted…

Hitoshi lo observó atónito, comenzaba a clavar la punta de las tijeras en su cuello, con una expresión placentera.

† **Conciencia Hitoshi** **†**

- ¿Es esto lo que quería?... ¿Mi libertad?...

…

- No… yo… quiero a Brooklyn… yo…

…

- Creo que en el fondo lo…

…

- Yo lo amo… no debe demostrarme cómo, pero me ama…

† **Fin Conciencia Hitoshi** **†**

Con toda su agilidad forcejeó por las tijeras, gritándole al pelirrojo que se detuviera…

Goteo

Demasiado tarde… la sangre salió gota a gota, manchando el piso alfombrado de la habitación de la lujosa mansión… un par de ojos se cerraron, posiblemente para no abrirse jamás…

---

---

_Tres meses después…_

- A ver Hitoshi… ¿te sientes bien?

- Bastante, ahora supe que tengo un hermano, y que mi abuelo murió hace poco… y…

El peliazul siguió hablando cual si estuviera en clases de algo…

Ambos estaban vivos, se tenían el uno al otro…

Pero…

Flash back

- Brooklyn, mi amor, suelta esas tijeras, no necesitas probar nada… yo te amo…

- Esa es otra de tus mentiras… ¿verdad?

- No, no miento, me enamoré de ti… y…

Lentamente trató de soltarle las tijeras al chico pero…

- …

En su intento estas se habían clavado en su cabeza, la sangre goteando incesablemente, sus ojos cerrándose, posiblemente para no abrirse jamás…

Fin Flash Back

- ¿Sabes cuanto te amo Hitoshi?

- No… me imagino que mucho para que me cuides con esta amnesia… quisiera recordar cuanto nos amamos…

Brooklyn sonrió tristemente, pero tal vez así era mejor…

- Te mostraré cuanto te amo… demuéstramelo tú… hazme el amor.

- Será un placer Brooklyn…

Los labios de Brooklyn descendieron hacia los de Hitoshi, devorándolos en un beso apasionado, Hitoshi cerró sus ojos marrones y disfrutó de ese beso, denegado por tanto tiempo…

Las manos blancas que acomodaban el pijama de Kinomiya para esa noche eran las mismas que lo desnudaban con emoción, acariciando la piel que era descubierta, piel que conocía, piel tan suya como de Hitoshi. El peliazul no se quedó atrás, desamarró la toalla que estaba en las caderas del ojiverde, este se acababa de bañar, pero igual, a la mañana siguiente el baño sería mejor… y hasta talvez juntos…

- Hitoshi… yo…

Gimió Brooklyn ahora abajo, su Entrenador desnudo sobre su cuerpo, rozando ambas hombrías, haciéndolas incrementar de tamaño, poniéndolas duras… Hitoshi sonrió con placer, quería que Brooklyn disfrutara, que supiera por fin _cuanto lo amaba_.

- Brooklyn

- Hitoshi… yo te amo…

El de ojos marrones bajó por el cuerpo del otro y cuando por fin llegó al miembro excitado lo tomó en su boca, chupándolo fuertemente, Brooklyn gritaba… las succiones lo dejaban sin aliento, la boca de su experto amante en su hombría, su lengua caliente masajeándole…

El Entrenador comenzó a subir y bajar su boca en aquel lugar que clamaba atención, sentía como el ojiverde estaba a punto de venirse… y así fue, la esencia blanquecina de Brooklyn se derramó en la boca del peliazul que la tragó y disfrutó, dándole a su amante a probar de su propio néctar…

- Te quiero… te quiero dentro… adentro de mi… completamente…

- Como tú digas mi amor…

Con un poco de saliva y sus dedos Hitoshi dilató la estrecha abertura de Brooklyn, suficiente como para dejarlo pasar aún siendo apretado fuertemente…

- ¡Hitoshi!

Gritó cuando sintió la punta de ese miembro entrar en su cuerpo intacto por unos meses; era doloroso, pero… pero le gustaba, era _su_ Hitoshi…

- ¿Puedo moverme?

Preguntó entrecortado su entrenador, a lo que asintió y felizmente dejó que sus piernas abrazaran la cintura del otro y que una de sus manos fuera entrelazada con una de Hitoshi, sus ojos fijos en sus opuestos…

El vaivén comenzó, sacando gritos, jadeos ahogados y suplicas de las gargantas de ambos, Hitoshi moviéndose y Brooklyn disfrutando las sensaciones en su interior, masturbando su miembro nuevamente erecto con su mano desocupada.

- Brooklyn…

Jadeaba el mayor, mientras que daba las últimas embestidas, mientras que Brooklyn aceleraba el ritmo de su mano, apretando y soltando… con un grito proveniente de cada boca, los dos tocaron el cielo al mismo tiempo…

- Hi… Hitoshi… yo… te amo…

- Brooklyn… siempre te amé… siempre…

Los dos cuerpos yacían bajo las sabanas manchadas, y la noche fue cálida y placentera, uno en los brazos del otro… pero…

Disparo

Disparo

- ¿Crees que fue lo mejor?

- Claro que si… Voltaire tenía razón…

…

"_Este es el noticiero Zitrone, y en otro orden de noticias, está madrugada los cuerpo inertes del Señor **Hitoshi Kinomiya** y el Joven **Brooklyn Kinomiya** fueron encontrados en su mansión, se presume que fue un asesinato, pero solo se encontraron las armas y ninguna pista para deducir quienes fueron los culpables, se sabe también que el Señor Kinomiya estaba a cargo del proyecto **060606Brooklyn**, que era el chico encontrado en su habitación, se dice que también hubo una violación, pero no está asegurado. Las hipótesis indican que los posibles responsables del asesinato son personas de la reconocida empresa **BioVolt** dirigida por el **Señor Voltaire**, que dio su más sentido pésame a la familia del Doctor Kinomiya…"_

**No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life  
**(No más vergüenza, ella ha sentido mucho dolor en su vida)

**In her mind she's repeating the words  
**(En su mente está repitiendo las palabras)

**All the love you put out will return to you**

(Todo el amor que sacaste regresará a ti)

**Obscuräti Kaiba Ivanov:** Dejen review si les gusto, también si no les gustó, ah, y perdón por el lemon tan meloso (Hasta yo me asuste)

Pero SIGAN que está el segundo prólogo…


	3. Myself

† **Not like the other boys †**

Géneros: Angst/Drama

Tipo: Songfic, One Shot

Advertencias: Lemon, rape, OC (Original Characters), violencia.

Rating: 16+

Canción e Intérprete: Not like the other girls (Versión masculina, yo la cambié para que fuera acorde a la historia) The Rasmus

Subdividido en 2 prólogos y 2 mini capítulos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. Myself**

_Abadía Valkov, Rusia… 3:30 a.m, Rectoría de Boris Ivanov._

- P- padre... no... No más...

Suplicaba un chico pelirrojo, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, su rostro amoratado y un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de sus labios.

- ¡¡Cállate!

Gritó el hombre de cabello morado mientras su pie se estrellaba contra las ya quebradas costillas de su 'hijo', o por lo menos, de aquel que llevaba su apellido.

El joven de 14 años (si es que ya los había cumplido) lanzó un sollozo, las lágrimas se le cayeron, ahogando su dolor... su muñeca y tobillo igualmente quebrados.

No le quedaban fuerzas para gritar, o pensar, o simplemente derramar más lágrimas, solamente se dejó llevar por lo que el hombre le decía… palabras hirientes que le destrozaban el alma, palabras que le describían perfectamente.

Cuando la sinfonía descriptiva terminó, Boris llamó a otro muchacho, uno algo mayor que Yuriy, sus ojos verdes brillaban con lujuria, sabía lo que su amo le ordenaba, así que lo cumplió, bajando sus pantalones y apoyando el cuerpo casi muerto contra el escritorio de Boris, el cual se manchó de la sangre que manaba de la boca del pequeño ruso de cabellos como el fuego.

- Tómalo como siempre, con todas tus fuerzas Markus… hazlo chillar como un niñito.

- Como diga, amo Ivanov.

Y empezó a embestir al pequeño cuyos cabellos se movían salvajemente al compás del cuerpo del otro… dolía, como dolía, pero no podía gritar, ni llorar, ni hablar, no tenía las fuerzas para eso, se sentía morir… todo esto por algo tan estúpido… por estar enamorado… y no es que importara el hecho de ser otro chico, sino el que ese chico no era el "indicado".

Su mano izquierda se aferró al borde del escritorio, mientras que la otra, quebrada desde la muñeca apenas si se podía mover unos milímetros, mañana tendría clases que escribir, no podría en su estado, ¿qué ocurriría?

Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, lo peor del caso era el cómo ocultaría su rostro con semejantes moretones y heridas… tal vez sus compañeros ya estuvieran acostumbrados a verlo así, con las mejillas heridas y amoratadas, todos obviamente sabían quién era su padre, todos le temían, bueno, no todos, pero gran parte, aunque los más insolentes se atrevían a golpearlo o burlarse de él, pero claro, Boris nunca decía nada, pues no le importaba lo que le hicieran, mientras no lo mataran, estaba bien.

- Padre…

Pronunció una vez más, a punto de caer inconsciente, Boris lo miró y observó en esos ojos de zafiro, que ese niño era un ser humano… sin embargo, no merecía la vida si la desperdiciaba tratando de codearse con la gente de mayor nivel que él… tratando de codearse con el nieto del jefe Voltaire.

Markus terminó en unos minutos más, su semilla derramándose por las piernas del adolescente, que cayó de rodillas, con sangre cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo, semen resbalándose por su entrada lastimada… sencillamente un cuadro deplorable, que un par de ojos carmesí observaban desde su escondite, sonrió un poco sin saber por qué…

- Yuriy Ivanov… ¿Por qué te dejas dominar por animales como él?

Preguntó a la nada, y la misma nada le respondió con una suave brisa soplando fría desde una de las ventanas de aquella oficina, el frío en Rusia de -25° C, el cuerpo del pelirrojo a la intemperie…

Sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de su desgracia…

- Kai…

**I should have seen it would be this way**

(Debí haber visto que sería de este modo)

**I should have known from the start what he's up to**

(Debí haber sabido desde el principio para qué estaba él…)

**When you have loved and you have lost someone**

(Cuando has amado y has perdido a alguien)

**You know what it feels like to lose **

(Sabes cómo se siente perder)

**He's fading away**

(Él se está marchando)

**Away from this World**

(Lejos de Este mundo)

**Drifting like a feather**

(Vagando Como una pluma)

**He's not like the other boys**

(Él no es como los otros chicos)

**He lives in the clouds **

(Él vive en las nubes)

**He talks to the birds**

(Él habla a las aves)

**Hopeless little one**

(El pequeño desesperado)

**He's not like the other boys I know**

(Él no es como los otros chicos que conozco)

**Obscuräti Kaiba Ivanov:** Aquí termina la primera entrega, me falta la continuación de este, y perdón por la tardanza, he tenido exámenes, y tareas, y también informes y eso, ah, y teatro, perdón si los hice esperar mucho (A nadie le gustan mis fics, olvídenlo)

DEJENME REVIEW POR FAVOR… u.ú;

San Salvador, El Salvador

1 de marzo, 2006

Obscuräti Kaiba Ivanov

"_**Denme el Cielo por su clima y el Infierno por su sociedad"**_


	4. Schlecht

… _Notas de Inicio: Primera participación en este anime, dedicada a quienes leí por mera coincidencia al principio, y… que verdaderamente se han convertido (junto con sus historias) en parte de mi extraña estancia en el mundo… Anyanka Khushrenada, El Espíritu de Kokoro Yana, GabZ, Mikael Mudou, Sacristhia I. Oscurathy, Zhena Hik. _

† **Not like the other boys †**

Géneros: Angst/Drama

Tipo: Songfic, One Shot

Advertencias: Lemon, rape, OC (Original Characters), violencia.

Rating: 16+

Canción e Intérprete: Not like the other girls (Versión masculina, yo la cambié para que fuera acorde a la historia) The Rasmus

Subdividido en 2 prólogos y mini 2 capítulos. Más un Epílogo sorpresa que no planeé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Contestación a Reviews, de antemano, Danke, Gracias, Arigato, Thank you! **_

**Mikael Mudou:** O.o… Es un honor tener tus reviews, muchas gracias y perdón pues yo he leído varios de tus fics y creo que nunca he dejado review (Conciencia: ¡Estúpida!)… me sentí muy identificada con Passive y Missing, y me morí de la risa con La Pastorela a la Beyblade, felicidades y me gusta mucho tu estilo. A propósito, si, en el capítulo 2 se supone que por un "accidente" Brooklyn le clava las tijeras a Hito y le da amnesia, y al final si los matan, y nada más espérate a ver lo que pasa en este capítulo y en el epílogo (Que no tenía planeado, pero me gustó), estoy de acuerdo con lo del lemon, sin embargo me gusta ponerlo, creo que es autocomplacencia (Conciencia… de nuevo: ¡Sucia! X.x), y es más, ese lemon fue purgador ¬¬ además eres chico… creo que te va a gustar como termina, y aunque no te guste gracias por leerlo. (Nota incidental: Saludos a Pyro y a Lex)

**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy:** Guten Morgen, Guten Nacht o lo que sea en tu país ¬¬U, bueno, antes que nada gracias por tu review, breve pero me honra que la hayas leído, y qué gusto que te hayan gustado los wallpapers, te voy a pasar las 85000000000 imágenes que tengo de Brooklyn, pensé que no te gustaba mucho u.u, (Conciencia: Exagerada, no son tantas) Bueno, ojala y que alcances a leer este fic, leí lo de tu perfil y me asusté, ¿o se cancela la noticia?... ah, y te comprendo, no tengo Internet en mi casita… y solo me conecto los sábados a las 7:00, tengo correo en Hotmail, pero el de yahoo es el que más uso, como sea, espero te guste este capítulo final y el epílogo imprevisto.

**GabZ:** O.O… bueno, antes que nada, gracias por tu review, yo te iba a mandar uno la semana pasada por Noches, pero el tiempo se me acabo y no tengo Internet en casa, ya lo he dicho ¬¬U, bueno… en este capítulo verás efectivamente quien mató a Hito y a Brook, y creeme que no me creerás lo que pasa al final (Conciencia: Ni la imbécil fumada de Obscurati sabía, pero igual, ya la conocerás ¬¬), gracias por todo lo dicho, me han llegado más reviews que en mis fics de YGO, voy a llorar. Te respondo rápido pues desde tu review son de este día para mi, acabo de chocarlo y bueno, tú comprenderás. Cariños desde el país perdido.

**Cloy Ivanov:** También espero que nos conozcamos mejor, gracias por decir todo eso de mi, seguiré llorando (Me diste una idea para mi siguiente fic… Unforgiven (De Apocalyptica): Llorando lágrimas de Sangre…) bueno, creo que este capítulo y el epílogo serán algo que no se esperaban, la historia toma un rumbo inesperado en el epílogo. Nos leemos luego.

**Aika Mizaki**: te agradezco mucho lo dicho, y si… pendeja escuela, lo peor de todo es que voy a colegio católico, no sabes cuanto siento que sufro a veces u.u… como sea, clases de teatro y algebra me queman el cerebro, a pesar de que mi coeficiente está por encima del promedio, es decir… 80 de 100 O.O no me creas, pero la semana pasada me hice una prueba en el colegio… Qué estúpida, te aburro mucho, gracias por tu review, disfruta el último capítulo y el epílogo.

**HiO iVaNoV:** Gracias por tu review y si… pobrecito nuestro Yura… (Yuriy: O.O… lo dice 2000000000000 años depués de que me violaran y me maltrataran) Pero lamento decirte que ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡seguirá sufriendo! Y muy, MUY a lo bonito, mil gracias por tu review, disfruta mi última entrega del primer fic que hago en Beyblade.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4. Schlecht**

El aire frío resoplaba en aquel lugar... la Abadía Balkov y sus muros de piedra no se rendían ante el clima o las situaciones que se presentaran.

- ¡Kai Hiwatari!

Gritó un profesor bastante anciano, el profesor de física... y el antes mencionado se levantó de su silla, e inició con la lectura de un párrafo acerca de la Gravitación Universal. (OKI: Bien, demasiado fácil, pero no se me ocurrió nada más ¬¬)

Unos ojos azules observaban la imponente figura del otro joven, era sencillamente perfecto, por lo menos a su parecer... y en estos momentos él mismo parecía un idiota, casi babeando por un hombre.

- ¡Señor Ivanov!

Gritó exasperado el hombre, pues Yuriy parecía ido, y no atendía al llamado. Cuando menos sintió, un hilo de sangre corría por su mentón, manchando una Biblia de cubierta y páginas negras (OKI: Y bien... ¿A qué hora se convirtió en clase de religión ¬¬?) con el líquido rojo.

- ¡Ve a la oficina de tu padre, Ivanov!

Se levantó de su puesto y se encaminó lentamente por pasillos iluminados con la poca luz solar, imágenes de santos con manchas de sangre, en su mayoría de jóvenes huérfanos asesinados en la Abadía por un mal movimiento, o una respuesta errónea.

En el aula de clases...

- Profesor Mendeleiev, ¿Puedo salir un momento?

- Si te arriesgas a ir a la oficina de Boris si te tardas más de minuto y medio.

- Por supuesto.

El muchacho de cabellos azules y ojos carmesí salió tranquilamente dirigiéndose adonde Yuriy.

Llegó a la puerta de la rectoría, de donde provenían suaves gimoteos, callados, inocentes y llenos de dolor.

Alguien más habló, siendo opacada su voz por sollozos casi incontenibles... Kai reconoció los sollozos y la voz del sujeto que dijo.

- Si lloras te irá peor... calla.

Era Boris, y quien estaba allí era nada menos que su hermanastro menor Markus (OKI: mucho menor, y eso que Boris está viejísimo), el mismo que se encargó de la tortura de Yuriy antes era el que lo hacía ahora.

- Yuriy... te pondrás peor si sigues aquí... ya verás... será mejor que te largues de aquí conmigo...

Murmuró Kai para si mismo...

_Dos semanas después_

- Gracias por aceptarme en tu mansión Hiwatari... ¿Qué quieres de mí a cambio?

Kai calló, no quería nada, pero pensó algo que talvez se reflejó en sus ojos.

- ¿Lo mismo que Markus...? ¿Es eso?

- No, yo solo... yo nunca dije que…

- Nunca lo dijiste, pero lo pensaste

- Olvida eso, y si tan orgulloso eres... puedes trabajar, mi abuelo... posee un pequeño y lujoso restaurante de comida alemana y austriaca... puedes hacerla de mesero, creo...

- No soportaría que aparte de "guardarme" aquí, tengas que mantenerme... empezaré mañana...

Kai sonrió ante la determinación y el orgullo de aquel joven, y comentó casualmente.

- ¿Sabes algo de alemán?

- Por supuesto… Ruso, alemán, español, inglés, algo de francés, japonés…

- Bien, bien, no te pedí tu currículo en idiomas, solo te pregunte si sabías alemán.

Yuriy se quedó solo en la habitación que Kai le había cedido, se sentó en la inmensa cama y pensó…

_- Esto debe ser un sueño, de algún modo… no soy yo…_

Ese pensamiento cruzaba en otra mansión por la cabeza de un muchacho con ojos de esmeraldas.

_A la mañana siguiente_

- Ich bin Yuriy Ivanov Herr. Freud (OKI: ¿Les suena Freud?) (Traducción: Yo soy Yuriy Ivanov Señor Freud)

- No tienes que mostrarme tu alemán, siendo otro de los experimentos de BioVolt, debes tener la habilidad de aprender rápido las cosas _280990Tala_.

Yuriy quiso replicarle algo, pero no lo hizo, conocía su procedencia, y no la negaba, pero no se enorgullecía de ello.

Directamente fue a atender a la sala privada, en donde estaba un hombre de cabellos azul marino y un joven un año o dos mayor que él mismo, ambos se miraban felices, tomó las órdenes y las llevó un momento luego…

La imagen lo desalentó: aquel hombre golpeaba cruelmente al de ojos verdes, sangre aquí y allá... lo llamó por su apellido.

- Herr. Kinomiya...

El sujeto tomó la bandeja con sus manos ensangrentadas y empezó a comer con elegantes utensilios de plata. El más joven yacía casi inconsciente en el piso, reconoció la identificación _060606Brooklyn_ en su brazo izquierdo. No mostró sentimiento alguno y se marchó.

_Esa tarde en la Mansión Hiwatari_

Yuriy estaba solo en toda la mansión, lo que había visto ese día hacía que se formulasen millones de preguntas en su cabeza.

_- ¿Es acaso que uno de **nosotros** no pueda amar?... ¿Es posible que hayamos **nacido** para sufrir a manos del amor denegado?_

Se miró en el espejo de su habitación y se preguntó.

_- ¿O es que somos **monstruos** y no podemos amar?..._

Tocó el espejo y luego su rostro.

_- Kai Hiwatari... te amo... _

Kai no sabía toda la verdad aún, pero pensaba decírsela para evitar sustos o riñas posteriores. Ya que...

_- Yo no soy como **los demás**, yo soy muy diferente..._

_Área de planos y proyección, BioVolt_

Kai camina por los pasillos y oficinas, siendo guiado por algo, algo que le decía que debía ser encontrado, algo que posiblemente no estaba lejos.

Una puerta negra llamó su atención, cuando tocó el picaporte en su mente aparecieron imágenes sin sentido ni razón de estar ahí...

† **Mente de Kai †**

_- ¡No puede ser, vamos a perderlo!..._

Varios doctores corrían de un lado a otro, cuatro cápsulas contenedoras yacían en la que parecía ser la Sala de Control Experimental de BioVolt.

_- Coloquen la **280990BioT** al frente, es mejor a tener esta y correr el riesgo._

_Uno de los de bata blanca apretó un botón gris y..._

† **Fin de Mente de Kai †**

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos!

Se dijo a si mismo, estaba en su cama, con un pijama negro, sin memoria luego del incidente en BioVolt, ¿Qué habría contenido esa puerta?

Volteó a ver a su lado, Yuriy estaba ahí, al parecer todo era normal, con la diminuta excepción de que... (OKI: Si que era diminuta ¬¬)

- ¡Yuriy!

Gritó algo sobresaltado al ver que cuando observó el cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo, sus caderas tenían las marcas de sus dedos en ellas, su rostro estaba sonrojado, su cabello rojo caía lacio sobre sus hombros blancos, con ese grito el pequeño se despertó.

- Buenos días Kai.

Dijo con una mirada ensombrecida, dándole un beso fugaz en los labios al otro chico que atino a decir nada más.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¿Te haces o eres?

Kai se sorprendió ante la agresividad que mostraba el muchacho, trató de tomarle la mano pero este la apartó, vio como una lágrima se le escapó antes de levantarse y caminar algo extraño.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

La repuesta se dio cuando miró detenidamente la cama y el suelo…

- ¿Sangre?... Yuriy, ¿Qué ocurrió?

El ojiazul volteó a ver al de ojos de fuego, los témpanos de hielo derritiéndose con la mirada del otro…

- Has estado extraviado tres meses, y se te encontró deambulando en la _Zona de Cuarentena para experimentos Genéticos_ en BioVolt… ayer cuando te trajeron… tú estabas molesto conmigo, no, furioso… entonces me violaste…

Kai se quedó atónito ante la confesión… él había violado a Yuriy, había estado perdido e inconsciente… y no recordaba nada…

- Yuriy, te juro por mi vida, por mi pútrida existencia que no recuerdo nada de lo que me dices excepto estar en BioVolt media hora…

- Mientes… es más… viste mis expedientes, viste lo que era… viste el niño al que un imbécil y despiadado padre vendió para ser el blanco de experimentos ilícitos… me viste a mi, antes de ser lo que soy…

De pronto Kai recordó en un dos por tres todo lo referente a Yuriy en la base de datos de BioVolt.

† **Recuerdos de una Máquina †**

_En la pantalla se puede observar el experimento **280990Tala**, el niño que nos entregaron hace poco, sabia decisión en mi opinión de máquina._

_Nacido en Moscú, Rusia, hijo de un doctor, el señor **Boris Ivanov**, a la madre nadie la conoció y no se tienen datos de su nacimiento, pues este será su nuevo nacimiento._

_Emparejado a los trece años con el experimento 060606Brooklyn, mostrando gran compatibilidad física, sexual y psicológicamente, ambos completarían el llamado **Proyecto Infernum Ángelus **, destinado a la creación de dos organismos de vida artificial, sin sentimientos ni emociones para llevar a cabo cualquier tarea que se les imponga, en especial la de matar._

_Dos meses después del emparejamiento, el jefe Voltaire ordena que se inicie la reconstrucción de un cuerpo altamente modificado, proceso que no tardó más de tres semanas… _

_El sujeto **280990Tala** ha sido un fracaso._

_Sensibilidad ante cualquier situación parece ser su lema, llora casi por todo, se le aplican los castigos más extremos, lo cual lo ha llevado incluso a convulsionar y a tres comas. _

_El sujeto **060606Brooklyn** ha fracasado también, pero este no posee familia, por lo tanto puede tener cualquier utilidad o morir._

_Los sujetos del **Proyecto Infernum Ángelus** han sido un fracaso._

_El jefe Voltaire ordena que ambos sujetos serán desposados a los 17 años con alguien perteneciente a BioVolt, o en tal caso, suicidarse._

† **Fin de Recuerdos de una Máquina †**

- Yuriy, tú no eres diferente a mi, es decir, no soy como tú, pero tampoco diferente a ti.

- Kai Hiwatari…

- Yuriy Ivanov… he deseado tenerte desde que tenía 13… pero nunca te violaría, no fui yo… algo me controló… suena loco, pero… no lo es. De alguna manera, esto _no puede ser verdad_.

Yuriy comentó algo más.

- Mi amigo… el experimento _060606Brooklyn_ tiene problemas con quien le ordenaron casarse… debo ayudarlo… si me ayudas, sabré que no fuiste tú quien me violó, ya que me ayudarías en algo de suma importancia…

- Claro que te ayudaré Yuriy, ¿Qué haremos?

- Los asesinaremos… su pareja no puede expresar sus sentimientos, aunque hace poco sufrió un accidente que lo dejó amnésico… debemos ayudarlos a ser felices, y la felicidad para algunos es la dicha de morir… sobre todo para alguien como _060606Brooklyn_. Sé que no soporta más…

- ¿Ahora?

- Así debe ser.

…

…

"_**Dos semanas luego del asesinato de Hitoshi y Brooklyn Kinomiya, la muerte nos sorprende de nuevo con el asesinato de Kai Hiwatari, el poderoso heredero de BioVolt, y un joven más que al parecer era su pareja, de nombre Yuriy Ivanov, hijo del dueño de un prestigioso centro educativo. Las muertes ocurrieron exactamente dos semanas después que la muerte de Hitoshi y Brooklyn Kinomiya, mientras los antes mencionados hacían el amor, no se encontró ninguna pista, pero ambos cadáveres presentan un disparo en la frente. ¿Crimen pasional? ¿Venganza? Tal vez nunca debamos saber la respuesta a esto"**_

**I should have seen it would be this way**

(Debí haber visto que sería de este modo)

**I should have known from the start what he's up to**

(Debí haber sabido desde el principio para qué estaba él…)

**When you have loved and you have lost someone**

(Cuando has amado y has perdido a alguien)

**You know what it feels like to lose **

(Sabes cómo se siente perder)

**He's fading away**

(Él se está marchando)

**Away from this World**

(Lejos de Este mundo)

**Drifting like a feather**

(Vagando Como una pluma)

**He's not like the other boys**

(Él no es como los otros chicos)

**He lives in the clouds **

(Él vive en las nubes)

**He talks to the birds**

(Él habla a las aves)

**Hopeless little one**

(El pequeño desesperado)

**He's not like the other boys I know**

(Él no es como los otros chicos que conozco)


	5. Epílogo

… _Notas de Inicio: Primera participación en este anime, dedicada a quienes leí por mera coincidencia al principio, y… que verdaderamente se han convertido (junto con sus historias) en parte de mi extraña estancia en el mundo… Anyanka Khushrenada, El Espíritu de Kokoro Yana, GabZ, Mikael Mudou, Sacristhia I. Oscurathy, Zhena Hik. _

† **Not like the other boys †**

Géneros: Angst/Drama

Tipo: Songfic, One Shot

Advertencias: Lemon, rape, OC (Original Characters), violencia.

Rating: 16+

Canción e Intérprete: Dead Gardens, Nightwish, CD Once

Subdividido en 2 prólogos y mini 2 capítulos. Más este Epílogo sorpresa que no planeé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5. Epilogo **

_Instalaciones centrales de BioVolt, Rusia_

- Los sujetos del **_Proyecto Infernum Ángelus_** están siendo llevados a Cuarentena para detectar la posible contaminación mental, los jóvenes **Hitoshi Kinomiya **y **Kai Hiwatari** están siendo transportados a la enfermería para inducirles en coma. Luego de eso serán devueltos a sus hogares, a menos que el señor Voltaire autorice su colocación en un espacio en el que puedan convivir juntos, el cual sería **_La Abadía Balkov_**, esperamos la orden del jefe.

Los cuerpos intactos de cuatro seres eran llevados hacia diferentes lugares… recién sacados de las **capsulas **del denominado proyecto **_Sigillum Naturalis_**.

El jefe Voltaire habló.

- Pónganlos juntos y avisaré a Boris que prepare las habitaciones para los 3 muchachos y el nuevo profesor. Seguro y que se "alegra" de ver a su hijo.

_Dos semanas más tarde_

En una camioneta se dirigían tres jóvenes que ni por cerca se conocían: uno de ojos carmesí, vestido de negro, con una _Cruz Templaria_ colgada del cuello, leves sombras y tonos negros en su rostro: un Dark. Otro pelirrojo, que lucía unos pantalones flojos hasta debajo de la rodilla, color beige, una camiseta negra y un piercing en su ceja derecha, zapatos para Skate y su tabla: un Punk. Y otro ojiazul vestido de negro, escuchando el CD Once de Nightwish, con libros de Stephen King en sus piernas: era Gótico. Y en el asiento del conductor un joven hombre contratado como profesor, de ojos marrones y cabello de tormenta.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su destino.

- Oye niño _Satán_, bájate del auto.

Forcejeaba el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas al Dark, que solamente lo ignoró, el gótico era punto neutro entre ellos dos, o eso parecía.

Entraron a la antigua construcción e piedra, los cuatro sin saber del otro más que sus nombres. El gótico entró primero, encontrándose con un hombre alto de cabello morado, al cual desafió un poco con la mirada.

- Buenos días.

Saludó, pero solo por educación, pues no confiaba en ese hombre. Le parecía _conocido_ de algún lado. El Punk se deslizó hábilmente con su tabla, y ni siquiera saludó, mientras que el Dark de los ojos carmesí pasó de largo.

- ¡Oye niño, no se permiten las patinetas en este lugar. Te quitarás ese piercing y te vestirás con el uniforme de la Abadía, y ustedes dos también.

Ordenó Boris.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, el profesor compartía su habitación con el Punk, y el Dark y el gótico compartían la suya.

_Habitación de Kai y Yuriy_

Ambos ordenaban sus cosas, el gótico sus discos de música, el Dark su colección de cruces en un pequeño cofre.

- Yo te conozco de algún lado…

Comentó el Dark, Kai.

- ¿Sabes? He sentido lo mismo que tú.

Dijo el gótico, Yuriy.

- ¿Te parece si salimos un día de estos?

- Bueno, pero tengo que conocerte mejor, Kai Hiwatari.

- Lo mismo digo Yuriy Ivanov, lo mismo digo.

_Habitación de Hitoshi y Brooklyn_

- Oye profesorcito… no estás nada mal.

Hitoshi sonrió ante el comentario y le contestó.

- ¿Te conozco de algún lado?... Me pareces muy interesante pequeño Punk.

- Tú también profesorcito. Me llamo Brooklyn.

- Soy Hitoshi, mucho gusto.

Brooklyn observó como Hitoshi salía de la habitación para ir a otro lugar, posiblemente… a la sala de profesores.

- Entrenador…

Sonrió diabólicamente Brooklyn… recordando algo **_talvez_**…

**All the tales are told**

(Todos los cuentos están dichos)

**All the orchids gone**

(Todas las orquídeas se han ido)

**Lost in my own world**

(Perdido en mi propio mundo)

**Now I care for dead gardens**

(Ahora cuido de Jardines Muertos)

**FIN**

Espero los comentarios del Epílogo, ¿les gustó?...

**Obscuräti Kaiba Ivanov**

**San Salvador, El Salvador**

**Marzo de 2006**


End file.
